


Ready for takeoff

by lunarchroniclesfanfic



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarchroniclesfanfic/pseuds/lunarchroniclesfanfic
Summary: Really smutty epilouge for Creswell





	Ready for takeoff

Thorne walked up the ramp and took a deep breath as he stood, finally, aboard the Rampion again. The ship smelled just as he remembered and it was amazing feeling her beneath his feet again. “Stars, have I missed you baby”, he smiled and stroke the interior. The only thing missing were the boxes of his things, his stolen things. The American Republic had confiscated that, but it didn’t matter. He had his ship.

  
“Do you two need a moment?” Scarlet asked behind him, sarcasm evident in her voice.

  
“I think it’s nice”, Winter said and Thorne could imagine her dreamy smile as she said it. The test-chip was implanted in her brain and she said it was helping with her visions, but she still seemed crazy to him.

  
He felt a hand in his and didn’t need to turn around to know it was Cress, but he did anyways, just to smile at her. “Welcome home Captain”, she smiled. Everything felt right. He had his ship back, legally this time. He had already given the American Republic the first payment on the ship. And he had his girl. He squeezed Cress’ hand and smiled back at her. “Thank you, it feels good to be back”.

  
He took another deep breath and walked further into the ship. He could hear the rest of his crew behind him, but paid them no mind as they talked around him. Scarlet and Wolf walked off to claim on of the rooms, as did Winter and Jacin. As far as he could tell Cinder and Kai were the only two behind him and Cress. The two of them would not be following them down to earth, they still had business here, but he knew they had taken time out of very busy schedules to be here, so he turned away from the control panels and smiled at them.

  
“Thank you, Cinder”, he said and she smiled back.

  
“No worries, just remember the terms”, she gave him a mock stern look.

  
“Are you sure he can Cinder, you placed a pretty big chip on his shoulders, no stealing I don’t think he can live without his favourite hobby”, Kai joked.  
“As long as I get to keep my ship I will keep my hands out of other people’s things”, he vowed, and he knew he would. Even if he lost the ship for some reason he wouldn’t steal again. Cress deserved the best and he would give it to her, which included no stealing.

  
“Are we still on about the ship?” Scarlet asked as she rejoined the group. “Aren’t we on a mission to distribute an antidote to a very lethal disease and therefore in a little bit of a hurry?”

  
Wolf stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. He hadn’t quite learned to relax yet, it was as if he were always watching for threats, something that put Thorne a bit on edge. Not that he’d ever admit it.

  
“Yes, you are”, Cinder said. “Comm us when you have dropped Winter, Jacin and the antidote.”

  
“We will”, Cress said.

  
“We will be in touch”, said Winter, who also rejoined the group. “I will also be sending an official report at the end of the week, don’t you worry”.

  
They all stood in silence for a few seconds before Cinder spoke up again. “Good luck, don’t crash into anything Thorne, if you kill anyone I will personally have you executed”. She took two steps forward and hugged him before he could say anything. He had barely wrapped his arms around her back, still holding Cress’ hand, when she released him. She then turned to Cress and hugged her as well. Cinder walked around the room, hugging everyone who was leaving and Thorne could see her mumbling things to all of them but he couldn’t hear anything.

  
As Cinder hugged Scarlet Kai stepped forward as well. “Seriously man, don’t crash into anything”.

  
“I’m an excellent pilot, why is everyone telling me not to crash?” he asked with feigned hurt. Kai also hugged him, but softer than Cinder. He smiled at him before turning to Cress. “If that idiot ever hurts you, contact me and I will have the entire Commonwealth’s fleet after him”, he said, not bothering with trying to whisper. Cress just smiled and hugged him, tears running down her face. “Take care Kai, we’ll see you soon, alright”.

  
Kai smiled at her as well before turning towards Scarlet.

When everyone had hugged Kai and Cinder said their final goodbyes and left the Rampion.

“Alright”, Thorne said, turning towards the control panels in the cockpit, “We’re on a very important mission, prepare for takeoff”.

“Yes Captain, preparing for takeoff”, the autosystem said, at least the American Republic hadn’t taken that.

  
He felt the engines coming to life under him and smiled stupidly again. He sat down in the pilot’s seat and touched the control panels softly.

  
The roof opened up above them and he started to steer the Rampion upwards, as he had done the first time he lifted with Cinder, from the warehouse in New Beijing. This time it went smoother, mostly because the only people on the ground beneath them were just standing there, and not shooting at them. Winter waved at Kai and Cinder enthusiastically through the window, but Thorne knew they couldn’t see her. He focused his eyes on the blackness above him as he steered the Rampion out of the dock without incidents.

  
A few minutes later they saw the Lunar below them and nothing but space around them.

\---

 

Thorne sat in the cockpit again later that night. He had missed this, he had missed space. There was a knock behind him and he turned in the chair to find Cress smiling at him. “How are you feeling Captain?”

  
He smiled at her and held her hands out for her. His missing fingers bothered him, but at least the cast was gone. Cress walked across the cockpit and took his hands in hers. They were so close their knees were touching as he bent his head slightly and kissed both of her hands. “It’s great, it’s amazing, actually”. She blushed as he looked up from her hands. He smirked and tugged at her hands, making her fall against him. They almost knocked their heads together, but she managed to pull back just enough. She was still blushing as their faces were so close he only had to tilt his head up a fraction to kiss her.

  
He kissed her softly, at first, but it quickly turned passionate. With all the preparations for the antidote distribution and leaving Luna, Cinder and Kai behind, the two of them had barely had a second to themselves. Thorne couldn’t even remember the last time they had kissed like this, probably as they were hiding out in the room right after the Lunar girl kissed him.

  
Cress gasped against his lips as he quickly swiped his tongue over her lips, taking advantage of the moment her lips parted to slip his tongue inside her mouth. He released her hands and they quickly found his chest, so she could stabilize herself. Thorne put both of his hands on the small of her back and moved them down to the back of her thighs. He pulled her softly forward so her legs straddled his and pulled her even closer so she had no choice but to sit down in his lap, one leg on either side of him.  
She put both of her hands in his hair, tugging softly. He moaned against her lips and moved his hands freely over her back. She pulled away slightly from his lips and he quickly moved his own to her neck, kissing and sucking gently.

  
“Where are the others?” he mumbled against her skin. He wasn’t sure he could stop kissing her if he wanted to, it was addictive. Her skin tasted of sweat and soap and Cress and it was the most exhilarating taste in the world.

  
“They went to bed… I think…” she stuttered out between a moan. Thorne kissed his way up to her ear and bit on it gently, making her gasp. He smirked and leaned back slightly, just enough to be able to look at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips red and swollen, her hair was tousled and her breaths were shallow.

  
“Should we maybe take this somewhere else, in case one of them comes back out here?” he suggested, his voice coming out slightly breathless. Cress only nodded and shifted off his lap. She held out her hand to him and he gladly took it and stood up. Before she had a chance to move he swooped down and kissed her again, once, twice, again and again, until he had his arms wrapped around her waist again and neither of them could breathe.

  
“Move, before someone comes out”, Cress said when they pulled away from each other. Her pupils were wide and he had never dreamt he would see her look at him like that. With lust. With desperation. Like she would combust if he didn’t touch her right this minute. He imagined he didn’t look much better, because that was exactly like he felt.  
“Let’s go to the captain’s quarters then”, Thorne said and softly pulled her towards his room, which was a bit apart from the rest of the rooms.

  
He tried to keep an even pace, but it was difficult when he knew what awaited, so they walked a bit faster than normal and it felt further than normal to his room. At last they were there and Thorne wasted no time in shutting the door and pushing Cress up against it, locking their lips together again.

  
He placed her hand on the back of her thighs again, but this time he lifted her up and balanced her between himself and the door. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled her closer. She moved naturally against him and his hands roamed over her body, touching every inch of her. It didn’t take long until he found his way under her blouse and touched the bare skin of her stomach and back. He moaned and pulled her away from the wall, carrying her across the small room to the bed.

  
His dick was hard in his pants as he laid her down on the bed and looked her over again. The sight of her below him with kiss-swollen lips and tousled hair and her blouse only covering the top of her torso was as addicting as the feel of her skin against his tongue. He moved his fingers softly along her stomach and followed their movement with his eyes for a moment. “You truly are the most gorgeous person I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on”, he whispered and looked at her pretty face ass the blush took over her cheeks.

  
“Even prettier than the other twenty-four girls?” she asked breathless and it took a couple of confused seconds before he realized which other twenty-four girls she was talking about.

  
“You are the prettiest, smartest, most wonderful person I have ever met, Cress”, he said honestly and kissed her again before she could protest or start talking about some other girls again.

  
She kissed him back eagerly, and her hands sneaked around his neck again. He moved down again, leaving her lips in favour of her neck, licking and sucking along it. “You’re the most wonderful person I have ever met as well, Carswell”, she moaned, so low he almost didn’t hear it. He stopped just below her ear and turned to look her in the eyes.

  
“Well, to be fair, you haven’t met all that many people”, he smirked. Thorne leaned down and nibbled at her ear again, his hands moving up her stomach, taking in every inch of skin. He hesitated before touching her breasts and no matter how much he wanted to continue he pulled away from her neck and leaned up on his elbows so he was hovering in the air above her, their bodies barely touching. She looked up at him with confused, desperate eyes, and he smirked before schooling his face in an understanding expression, a soft smile at his lips. One of his fingers still trailed a pattern across her abdomen and he lowered his eyes to look at that as he started to speak. “I don’t know how much those nnet dramas you’re so fond of shows, but if you want to, we can take it slow.” He looked up at her, trying to read her expression.

She still seemed confused, “Slow?” she asked.

  
“Yeah”, he said and the finger trailing her stomach moved up to cup her cheek instead. “If you want us to stop now, take it slow, not jump into bed first time we got, as we just did, I’m cool with that, and we can just stop this right now, and talk or something instead.” He forced himself to look her in the eyes as he spoke and waited for her response.

She put her arms around his neck again. “You don’t think I know how sex works?”

  
“I don’t doubt you know about it, but we don’t have to have sex now, there’s no rush.”

  
“Do you want to have sex now?” she asked and he looked down her body once again before his eyes found hers again.

  
“Yes, but I need you to want it as well.”

  
“Good, because I do want it, a lot.”

  
He was still for three more seconds before he leaned down and kissed her again, softer this time. She groaned impatiently under him and opened her mouth for him and deepening the kiss, hungrily. He laughed softly at her eagerness and followed her lead. His hands found her breasts, massaging them gently in his hands, pushing her blouse up further so it was over her breasts, he leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth. She gasped over him and tugged sofly at his hair as he nibbled softly and sucked at her nipple, pinching the other softly in between his fingers.

  
“Carswell… Carswell… Captain… “his names fell off her lips like prayers and he moved to the other nipple, licking that as the first one, and moaning around it as she tugged at his hair, harder this time.

  
When she started moving her whole body against him he pulled away from her breasts and sat up enough to pull off his own shirt and then tugging her shirt over her head. He wasted no time looking at her this time, only reached down again and kissed her.

  
They didn’t kiss for long before he started wandering with his lips again. Thorne moved lower this time, slowly kissing his way down her torso until his chin touched the top of her pants. He looked up at her before lifting his hands from the mattress and unbuttoning her pants. She looked down at him, the blue in her eyes almost completely hidden behind the black of her irises. She followed his hands with her eyes as they slowly pushed her pants down her legs.

Her eyes snapped back to his mouth as he pressed it to the wet fabric of her panties, just above her clit. He kissed her once more before leaning back to pull her jeans completely off. He had to get off the bed to first take off her shoes and then pull off her pants. He smirked at her as he leaned down between her legs again and licked as much as he could reach over her panties. Then he slipped a finger under the panties. pulling them slightly to the side so he could lick her properly.

  
He moaned as he licked again and if he thought the taste of her skin was addicting, it was nothing compared to the taste of her. As he licked and sucked at her clit he looked up at her, but she was no longer looking at him, her head was thrown back against the pillows and he could see her chest rising and falling rapidly with shallow, unevenbreaths. He smirked again as he got down between her legs and licked and sucked and put one finger into her. She was so wet for him that he moaned again.

He had never liked licking a girl this much before but it was something about Cress. Giving her pleasure was doing more for him than being given head by any of the other girls he had hooked up with. He licked her again and she moaned and grabbed onto his hair again, pulling at it, hard. He was not prepared so he was pulled up from her vagina, something he compensated by pushing two fingers inside her instead. She was thrashing around on the bed, moving her head from one side to the other and he gently pried her fingers from his hair, kissed every one of them, before leaning down between her legs again. Her eyes was on him again and he smirked at her.

“I like it when you pull my hair, but you shouldn’t pull me off unless I do something you don’t like”, he said, calmer than he thought possible right now. She nodded slightly and then he was on her again. He moved his fingers as best he could while still getting everywhere he wanted with his mouth.

  
It wasn’t long after that she pulled at his hair again, though not as much as earlier, and he felt her body contract under his lips and hands. A soft “Craswell…” fell from her lips as his mouth was filled with an even more intense taste of her and she released her fluid over his face.

  
When she finished he sat up on his knees to look at her, lying spent on the bed. Her eyes were closed and her arms were sprawled out on the bed beside her. His dick twitched at the sight, painfully reminding Thorne that he still hadn’t come, and now he probably wouldn’t. Looking down at Cress, he didn’t care. This was still better than any sex he’d ever had.

  
“The net dramas didn’t show that”, Cress mumbled, eyes still closed, and Thorne laughed softly. She smiled up at him and it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He couldn’t help but leaning down and kissing her. She smiled softly as he pulled back and looked at her.

“You have…” she blushed and gestured at his chin. He touched it with his fingers, and was met with a load of Cress. He smirked at her and put his fingers to his mouth, sucking the fluid off them.

  
She blushed beautifully again and he flopped down beside her on the bed. “What exactly did the net dramas show you?” he asked.

  
“Not much”, she mumbled, but blushed, so Thorne knew it was partly a lie. “Come on Cress, what did they show?”

  
She blushed and looked away, “Well, they just showed the guy, pushing inside the girl”, she mumbled and kept her eyes on the ceiling.

  
“We can do that too”, he said, “We don’t have to do everything at once.”

  
“Taking it slow”, she said, repeating his words from earlier.

  
“Not sure if I would count this as taking it slow, I’ve got your juices all over my face”, he smirked and licked around his mouth, tasting some more. She blushed again.  
She then seemed to realize she was lying naked with him half dressed beside her. She twisted around for a bit to untangle from the duvet and pulled it over her, successfully covering everything except her head and arms.

  
“I could’ve just undressed if you’d asked”, Thorne said, stroking a strand of hair out of Cress’ face.

  
“You could’ve undressed while we were having sex”, Cress responded.

  
“I was too busy undressing you”, he smiled and pulled her to him again. He flipped them halfway, so that he was lying on his back and she was straddling him. The duvet fell off her slightly, revealing her front to him.

  
She frowned slightly and moved her hips slightly, rubbing her bottom against his dick. He groaned and closed his eyes. After not being touched in so long even the slightest movement outside his pants felt like it would make him come. He was closer to the edge then he realized, by just having gone down on Cress.

  
“Carswell, what? Didn’t you…?” she trailed off, uncertain how to finish the sentence, but he shook his hand in answer.

  
“No, but it’s fine, next time”, he smiled at her, but she moved her hips again and he squeezed his eyes closed again with a grunt.

  
“You sure? Because it seems like I can just”, she moved her hips again and his hands tightened on her hips when she didn’t stop, but just kept doing little circles with her hips over his groin.

  
She dropped the duvet entirely and leaned down, kissing his neck softly as her hips moved in a steady pace. It was an embarrassingly short time before Thorne came in his pants, but Cress’ hips and lips and everything was too much and he didn’t even have the energy to feel embarrassed about it afterwards, as she rolled off him.

  
He pulled off his shoes and pants and everything until he laid naked on top of the cover. He could see her eyes roaming over all the exposed skin and he just waited for her to say something, lying casually beside her.

  
“The net dramas really didn’t prepare me for this.”

  
“Was it better or worse than you expected?” he asked and moved closer to her, so their sides were pressed together.

  
“Better”, she said, “so much better. It was perfect.”

  
“I can’t do other than agree”

  
Thorne put his arms around her and pulled her close, so her back was pressed against his front. He pulled the duvet over both of them and reached for a pillow that he tucked under both their heads. “Sleep tight, gorgeous, it’ll be a busy day tomorrow.”

  
“Goodnight Carswell”

 


End file.
